Families know how to screw you up
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Mucha gente decía que su vida era un cuento de hadas, ya que había hecho caso omiso de las tradiciones de su familia y se había escapado con el hombre que amaba, ella no lo creía así. Respuesta al grupo "Familia Black"


Por qué los Black son tan maravillosos y aún así dificiles de escribir, la Musa no se me activo hasta dos días antes de la entrega del fic. ¿Por que? Ni idea. Por eso, disculpas si suena/se lee un poco incompleto.

Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a la mente de J.K Rowling. Yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto. Este fanfic es una respuesta al reto "Familia Black"

_Resumen: Mucha gente decía que su vida era un cuento de hadas, ya que había hecho caso omiso de las tradiciones de su familia y se había escapado con el hombre que amaba, ella no lo creía así._

* * *

_**Frase: Lo que te dije el otro día, olvidalo.**_

Andy nunca había sido una que cuestionara las reglas de su familia como lo hacía Sirius desde que fue sorteado en la casa de los leones, siempre había despreciado a los sangre sucia y a los mestizos y siempre ponía la misma cara de asco que Bella o Cissy cuando un mestizo era sorteado en Slytherin, sin embargo, eso rara vez pasaba. Jamás se imagino teniendo una relación a escondidas con Ted Tonks, un sangre sucia Hufflepuff de su edad, pero no era su culpa, él era…torpe, dulce y considerado, su estatus era lo único que se interponía entre ellos. Joder, tenía 16 años y Bella no estaba en el colegio, Y Narcissa estaba muy ocupada besuqueándose con Malfoy en la biblioteca, así que ella ni idea tendría tampoco.

Pero había algo raro en su familia cuando salió de vacaciones, su padre apenas le dirigía la palabra y Bellatrix ni siquiera lo hacía, ella siempre había apreciado a Bella, era su hermana y su ejemplo a seguir, aunque había escuchado que tenía intenciones de unirse al Señor Oscuro, no iba a decirle que no. Era un honor para su padre, aunque madre había declarado que quería descendencia. Un día, que su madre y Narcissa habían ido de compras, le obligaron a bajar, estaban ambos con las varitas en mano. Trago saliva.

—Hija, Bellatrix me ha dicho que te andas juntando con un sangre sucia ¿Es eso verdad? —

Ella se limito a negar con la cabeza, Bella no tenía pruebas, no había testigos. No había pasado nada.

—Ella miente, padre" Dijo Bellatrix con lastima, la Bellatrix Black de esa época le daba pena herir a su familia, pero claro, en aquel momento tenía un poco de cordura —Le escribe a un sangre sucia de Hufflepuff—

—Increíble —Dijo el hombre— Sangre Sucia y Hufflepuff, yo pensé que te había educado bien, Andrómeda, sin embargo" Una sonrisa cruel se esbozo en la cara de su normalmente frio señor padre "Parece que tendremos que enseñarte un poco de modales… ¡Crucio! —

El primer Crucio dolía mas que los demás, el dolor y el ardor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, intento no gritar, pero no hubo resultados mas que un aullido. El segundo Crucio lo hizo Bellatrix, dolió menos, pero eso no evito que gritara, durante un momento, su hermana y su padre hacían turnos para torturarla, pero luego, posteriormente, comenzaron a atacarla al mismo tiempo, era horrendo. Ella solo quería decirles que Ted no era mal chico, que quizás podrían darle una oportunidad.

Pero obviamente, no pasaría. Si vieran a Tonks, probablemente lo torturarían, quizá lo matarían si la tía Walburga estaba ahí.

Tras unos minutos, que parecieron horas, se detuvieron, a veces otros sangre limpia venían y nunca querían ver a una de su raza tirada en el suelo, a menos que fuera una traidora, y los Black tenían demasiadas ovejas negras en el árbol para agregar una mas ¿No?

—Y —Dijo Bellatrix al final, jugando con su varita— ¿Andabas con un sangre sucia, Andy?

—N-N-No—Dijo ella con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban —É-Él es un a-a-asqueroso sangre sucia, n-no volverá a suceder—

Y la dejaron ahí en el suelo hasta que tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, y ahí, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba a todos. Pero tenía que mantener distancias con Ted, no podía dejar que nada le pasará por su culpa, con mucha fuerza logro irse a su cuarto, y mientras lloraba, le escribió una carta a Ted. No habían sido nada, solamente habían hablado un par de veces, pero para su familia era absolutamente inaceptable.

"_Tonks._

_Lo que te dije el otro día, olvídalo. No somos nada, nunca lo seremos. No me hables en Hogwarts o en ninguna parte, o me veré obligada a echarte un maleficio. Lo siento_

_Atentamente._

_Andrómeda Black" _

Pero Ted no se rindió, se puso mas insistente aún mientras ella intentaba apartarlo él mas le hablaba, joder, era insistente, una cosa que amaba de él y odiaba a la vez.

— ¡Te van a matar! —Le grito un día— ¡Bellatrix me hirió a mí y no tendrá reparos en matarte!

— ¡No me importa! ¡Escapémonos! —Le volvió a gritar Tonks, hubo un silencio y luego él, tras aparentemente reflexionarlo, el chico sonrió y dijo— ¡Si, escapémonos!

—… ¿Quieres que deje a mis primos y hermanas? —

—Son ellas o yo—

Y ella lo pensó durante un buen tiempo, joder, había crecido con esa gente, con sus peleas, pataleos, Sirius empujando a Bella al río, Narcissa usando a un bebé Reg como muñeca y cambiándole la ropa, las risas ¿Merecía la pena dejar a Ted por eso? Pero, tampoco podía olvidar el dolor insoportable que había sufrido ese día y que había durado por casi una semana.

En las vacaciones de verano del séptimo año, Andrómeda Black no volvió a su casa. La cosa fue tan cual escandalo que nadie excepto Alphard Black se fijo en como el Sirius Black de doce años no había perdido la sonrisa desde que su familia recibió la encantadora noticia.

Años después de escaparse con Ted, Sirius le escribiría cartas diciéndole lo mucho que lo inspiraba ("No soporto a esta gente, Andy") y de como algunas de las chicas de Gryffindor decían que su vida era como una de esas historias de cuentos de hadas en que la princesa vive feliz para siempre con su príncipe encantador. Ella sonreía amargamente ante eso, no recordaba que en esos cuentos de hadas tu propia hermana te tortura, no recordaba que hablaran de ese dolor en el pecho cuando se fue de la casa, no recordaba que ninguno de su familia excepto uno de sus primos le hablara.

Y lo más importante.

Jamás hablaban de lo mucho que la familia es capaz de joderte, porque después de muchos años, al ver el cuerpo de su hija tendido en el suelo, se dio cuenta de lo malditos que estaban los Black.


End file.
